


Honey

by mssjynx



Series: alpha / beta / omega fics [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha Evan, Alpha Jonathan, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Multiple Orgasms, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: " In a split second, he tried to decipher whether threatening to kick Evan would be more effective than threatening to kill him. Because, well, Jonathan definitely wasn’t going to kill him, but he would kick him! He’d more than happily kick Evan just to try and get that smug grin off his face. "“Keep bein’ all- all smug and smirky and I’ll- I’ll fuckin’ kiss you!” he blurted out. “Kick!” he yelled. “I meant kick! Kick- Kill- I- I want to kill you, not- not-"





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> xmas present for a good friend of mine!  
> alpha / beta / omega dynamics

To be an alpha, you were supposed to be tough and dominant. In control of the situation, territorial, possessive, aggressive. Alphas were the at the top of the food chain.

Jonathan was… still trying to figure all his alpha stuff out…

The man wasn’t the most coordinated or stable alpha out there. He tended to slur his words, had adopted a stutter from when he had first learnt to speak, tripped over his own feet and ran into glass doors far too often. Through his teen years, Jon made friends with all sorts of people. Omegas, betas, and alphas; he was unlike others who were specific about who they spent their time around.

And as boys became men, alphas tended to become wary of one another. Though far less common than betas, when alphas shared the same space there was often a clear difference of power, possession and boundaries.

Jon? He didn’t care for it. He made friends with anyone who allowed him, alphas included. Tyler, who was hesitant and slightly confused to why Jon was so wilfully ignorant towards the social hierarchy; Brian, who was childishly gleeful to find an alpha who he could behave like a puppy around; and Evan, who was the most chilled, laid-back alpha Jon had ever heard of or met.

Between the four, and their crowd of beta and omega friends, there was no tension or competition. The only fights that went down were nothing above petty arguments, and it was some of the betas and omegas who were more loud, controlling and stubborn than the alphas of their group.

But the lack of acknowledgement of the hierarchy made spending time in groups far more pleasant. With no issue of dominance and power, they could simply just be friends; careless to the hierarchy and second gender ‘status’.

“C’mon, midget. If you keep moving at that pace, we won’t be home until dusk.” The sly grin on Evan’s face showed his teasing intentions as he exaggerated his strides down the sidewalk. He kept a small amount of distance in front of his friend for a few seconds to emphasise Jon’s lack of speed and only chuckled when he caught up.

The childish pout on his face showed that Evan was getting the reaction he’d intended. “You- I’m not- I’m not a midget, I’m taller than you!” Jonathan spluttered, adjusting his hold on the basket of dirty linen and clothing. He straightened his back to prove his point, peering at the top of Evan’s head as the Canadian alpha grinned.

Glaring blue eyes lacked any real anger, knowing how much Evan loved to tease and poke fun at him. Jon was gullible, stubborn and proud: three qualities that made him the perfect target with the best reactions. Evan wasn’t the only one of their friends to take advantage of that, but he was the one Jon reacted to and bickered with the most.

“Bitch,” he muttered, stomping his feet as they turned the corner. Evan snickered, swaying to the side and bumping his basket of clothing against Jon’s for the sake of catching those glaring blue eyes with his. Jon glimpsed his teasing grin, trying to pull back his childish pout.

“Still a midget.” With the simple comment, Evan turned and shouldered the laundromat door open. Of course, he didn’t bother to hold it for his companion, laughing loudly as the heavy door swung back and smacked Jonathan in the face.

His shout was muffled by the door and he shoved it back open a moment later, ignoring the two teens across the room who giggled at his embarrassment. “Asshole,” he muttered, dropping his basket down beside Evan who was still chuckling at his lack of reflexes. “Couldn’t’ve jus’ held the door open, could ya,” the taller man grumbled, fumbling with the washing machine until he found the button for the door. He ignored his friend’s prolonged amusement, throwing a pillow case at his face when the other whispered a teasing: “Need a hand?”

Evan leant back against his washing machine, the device rumbling behind him with a timer for thirty minutes. He watched as Jonathan fiddled with the washing powder, scrunching up his nose at the overpowering scent. He didn’t like how it slithered into his nose and cleansed it of all the other scents he could pick up.

By the time he managed to dump it into the machine and get the round of washing started, Evan had found himself a seat on a chair against the wall, watching with that stupid, amused smirk. Jon huffed, exhaling heavily and hoping to get rid of the smell of chemicals from his nose. To replace it, he inhaled deeply and focused on the other scents of the room; dirty clothes, the floral scents that shrouded the teens across the room, and the sweet scent of honey that followed Evan’s every breath.

He chose to ignore the scent of both the dirty clothes and the teens.

“Want me to check you got it all right?” Evan asked, feigning kindness in his voice as Jon glared, sitting on top of his washing machine and feeling it rumble beneath his thighs. He knew his friend was still teasing by the twinkle in those dark eyes and responded with the simple gesture of his middle finger.

“Fuck off,” he muttered, not a hint of malice in his voice. Seeing Evan smile so broad, it was difficult to stop a smile from forming on his own face (even if that smile was of mockery and humour regarding him as the punchline).

There was something special about seeing his friend genuinely happy, and something even better about catching the scent of the genuine emotion seeping from Evan’s relaxed posture and the galaxies he hid in his eyes. It relaxed Jon, filled his own chest with the pleasant feeling and put a small smile on his own lips as he leant back on his hands.

The door clinked as the two teens left, leaving the two alphas in the laundromat by themselves. Gentle sounds of car engines revving outside, the rumbling of the two machines spinning and filling with washing liquid, the slow, steady rhythmic beat of Evan’s heart. Blue eyes had fell shut unintentionally, focusing on his individual senses a habit that always eased him into a state of comfort and relaxation.

When he blinked them open, he found himself staring deep into those galaxies as Evan watched him with nothing below complete serenity. Little smile on his face, distracted look in his eyes.

Evan’s heartbeat was steadier than ever, whereas Jon felt his own jump in surprise. He wasn’t used to being stared at. “What are- y- you lookin’ at? You- You- midget!” The stuttered words fell from his mouth with a lot less grace than he’d hoped they would, heart stammering in response to his awful delivery as Evan’s smirk reappeared.

“Thinking about how ugly you are,” he answered. Insult flashed in Jon’s eyes, glare sharpening.

He only looked more like a pouty child, not a single part of his expression or body language displaying any level of intimidation. He was _supposed_ to be intimidating! It was a part of his biology, his second gender. But the grin Evan wore told him it clearly wasn’t working and with a frustrated huff, he folded his arms.

There were many threats that ran through Jon’s head. A number of them he knew wouldn’t deliver so well, too many words that would tangle together as they dropped off his tongue. And he was aware that of all his options, none would actually threaten or concern Evan at all. Even if Evan had been an omega, Jon didn’t think he had it in him to scare him.

But his threats were still important, a necessity to show his irritation (and probably get a laugh out of the Canadian). In a split second, he tried to decipher whether threatening to _kick_ Evan would be more effective than threatening to _kill_ him. Because, well, Jonathan definitely wasn’t going to kill him, but he would kick him! He’d more than happily kick Evan just to try and get that smug grin off his face. The asshole watched with a knowing grin, far too aware of his deep thought as Jon tried to come to a conclusion of which threat would deliver best.

Irritated by the amused look, Jon exhaled sharply. “Keep bein’ all- all smug and smirky and I’ll- I’ll fuckin’ kiss you!” he blurted out. It took one second to realise his horrible mistake. It took another for Evan to notice his slip up. “Kick!” he yelled, hoping that maybe if he shouted the word, it would drown out the fact that his face was flushing bright red. “I meant kick! Kick- Kill- I- I want to _kill_ you, not- not-“

His threat did _not_ go to plan at all.

And Evan was grinning. Jon could feel his face was bright red and, in his shame, he dropped his head to his hands and hid his coloured cheeks. Weakly, he pushed to fix his words again, hearing Evan stand from his seat, ready to tease, mock and ridicule Jon to no end. “I meant kick,” he muttered, shaking his head. “Kick you. Or- Or kill you, I meant-“

He was silenced by shock when a hand settled on the curve of his knee. When he slowly lifted his head and peeked through his fingers, he found Evan standing just in front of him, one hand on his knee and the other resting on the washing machine he sat on.

“So… did you mean kick, or kill?” he asked, head tilted in mock curiosity. The little smile that arched his lips was all too much of a giveaway of how much Evan was enjoying Jon’s humiliation. The blushing alpha stayed silent, not wishing to open his mouth and embarrass himself any further. “They’re two different things, so which one was it?” He took another little step forward, enough space between them to not breach Jon’s comfort, enough space for him to step away and laugh at Jon and later tell everyone how flustered he had been.

“Kick,” he mumbled defiantly, hands still covering his mouth and cheeks as he blinked up at his friend. He didn’t know where to let his eyes settle, not able to maintain eye contact with Evan for longer than a few fleeting seconds. His brows, his cheeks, his nose, his lips… Suddenly, Jon found it very hard to swallow.

He dropped his gaze to his legs and focused on keeping his heart steady, too aware of how Evan was able to hear every skip and stutter. It was enough of a battle on its own for Jon to tear his attention away from how _good_ Evan smelt. Sweet. Delicious. Addicting. Jon had to stop himself from swaying forward to get a better, deeper breath of the other alpha’s scent.  

“Are you sure?” Evan asked, voice lowering to something like a purr as he took another step forward. Heart steady. The warm hand slid up to rest on the centre of his thigh, burning through his sweatpants. “Because you didn’t… say kick, did you?”

Jon nodded hastily, not trusting his tongue as Evan let out a soft chuckle, standing between Jon’s knees, against the washing machine that rumbled in its humour. They were close. Closer than they’d ever been, feeling tension Jon hadn’t ever noticed before.

Evan lifted his other hand, index finger crooked and settling on the underside of Jon’s chin, lifting the alpha’s head. Blue eyes met brown and Jon’s breath hitched, giving up on trying to keep his heart steady. Every inhale was a flush of honey that both relaxed him and wound him up even tighter. On his next inhale, he caught a whiff of something else, something other than amusement.

_Eagerness. Attraction. Want._

“I don’t think you wanted to kick me,” Evan murmured, head tilting again as he held Jon’s head up and examined his face. Jon didn’t move, didn’t speak, hardly breathed. He watched Evan’s eyes drift, jumping between freckles and catching on his lips, slightly parted and chapped from his habit of biting his lips when thinking or when nervous. A flutter of long dark lashes. “I think you wanted to do something else.” Evan spoke with a heaviness in his voice, only half his mind aware of what he was saying as his gaze outlined the shape of Jon’s lips. “What do you really want to do?” The words were barely whispered, floating on an exhale that tickled Jon’s cheek.

With the simple question, the open question: he gave the choice to Jon.

Alone in the laundromat, sitting on a washing machine with his friend who smelt of honey and _want_ standing between his legs, close enough to smell the mint on his breath, close enough to feel said breath against his own lips, close enough to…

_Fuck it._

Jon let both of his hands fall to the edge of the washing machine between his knees, keeping himself balanced as he swayed forward. He caught Evan’s smile, pausing with a hair’s space between their lips, before Evan closed the distance himself, sealing their lips together.

Jon’s heart skipped a beat, his tummy twisting in knots and skin tingling as Evan’s other hand came to settle on his hip, heavy and warm. His eyes rolled back, body relaxing immediately in response.

They crossed a line. There was no going back.

But God, was there room to go forward.

Evan’s hand slipped up the length of Jon’s thigh, fingers heavy and purposeful where they squeezed his muscle. His lips were warm and eager, parting gently and urging Jon to mimic. Pale fingers shot up to grab a fistful of t-shirt. Chapped lips parted willingly, and the pink flush slowly faded from freckled cheeks. When Evan’s tongue brushed against his bottom lip, a shiver bolted down Jon’s spine.

The taste of honey and eagerness stained his tastebuds and his blood boiled with the addictive flavour. He let out a soft sigh as Evan’s curious tongue slipped between his lips, exploring and memorising the new territory. Evan squeezed Jon’s thigh, drawing his tongue back and humming pleasantly as Jon’s followed.

A disappointed sigh filled the space between them when Evan eased back, slipping both hands round to rest on the curve of Jon’s ass. Jon panted, eyes blown wide as he swayed forward, grip tight on Evan’s shoulder. He didn’t get far, heavy breaths hitting Jon’s lips as he grinned.

“Is this what you were thinking?” Evan asked, barely a breath of a question as Jon bared his teeth in a weak threat.

His hand slipped around to cup the back of Evan’s neck, eyes barely open. “Shut the fuck up,” he breathed, pulling Evan forward again and crushing their lips together. There was no stopping the relieved whine that sounded from the back of Jonathan’s throat, mouth lax and tongue eager to move against Evan’s as the Canadian alpha adjusted his grip on Jon’s ass.

Without any difficulty, the alpha dragged Jon across the top of the washing machine, letting out a low, possessive growl as he pulled Jon close. Chest to chest. Evan’s hips fit snugly between Jon’s thighs. He squeezed Jon’s ass with both hands, grinding forward subtly as he slid his tongue up along the underside of Jon’s.

Jon moaned, hips jolting forward in response to the feeling and gasping as his claws slipped out, piercing the skin at the back of Evan’s neck and tearing through his shirt.

Evan pulled back, eyes wide and irises barely visible behind his dilated pupils. His lips were red and slick from the kissing. Hunger and want bloomed in his dark eyes.

Those dark eyes watched Jon’s face, freckles dancing over pink cheeks and teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. Jon panted, waiting patiently and inhaling the heavy scent of _need_ that seeped from the man between his legs. Without shifting his gaze, Evan rolled his hips forward, grinding against Jon and watching his pretty blue eyes roll back. His head tipped back, exposing the length of his pale neck, and he almost melted at the wave of pleasure that flushed through the depth of his tummy.

Evan squeezed his ass again, one hand shifting around to rest at the top of Jon’s thigh. He rocked his hips forward again and again, listening to the racing heart of the man before him. Eager lips fell to the base of Jon’s neck, placing kisses and sucking on the pale skin. One arm slipped around the back of the brunette’s waist, pulling him even closer as that mouth climbed the slope of his neck. Teeth grazed rising goose-bumps, nipping and abusing the sensitive skin. Tongue soothed the small love-bites and bruises.

It was a conscious effort for Jon to stop the loud moans and whines from falling from his mouth. He rocked back and forth to meet Evan’s grinding, skin burning and heart pumping.

When Evan’s hand shifted between his legs to cup his arousal, he couldn’t stop the whimper. Sharp teeth bit at his bottom lip as he jerked his hips up against Evan’s hand. “Ev- Evan, h- ah-” His satisfied grin could be felt against Jon’s throat as canines nipped at the skin, sucking and rolling his tongue over the small bruise.

The hand between his legs moved slow and teasing, rubbing Jon through his pants and stoking the fire that built inside of him. The alpha was reduced to almost nothing, forehead falling to Evan’s shoulder as he thrust his hips up against his hand.

The barrier of clothing between them was torture, but the reality of where they were had his nerves on edge, hearing focused on the sounds outside the laundromat, wary of anyone who may walk through the door. “We- We should st- stop, someone might-!” he panted, cutting himself off with a whine as Evan’s other hand slipped beneath his sweatpants and boxers, grasping his ass tightly and encouraging his hips to keep rocking forward. Waves of pleasure rolled through him, enjoyment that only barely grazed what he really needed, what he really craved. “Eva- an.” The broken moan drew a possessive snarl from the named alpha, who didn’t slow in his doings, studying Jon’s face as the man bit his lip and whimpered, eyes not sure whether to stay open or fall shut.

The heat building in Jon’s chest and stomach was unbearable, and with his last bit of strength, he pressed his hands against Evan’s shoulders. Though he wasn’t successful in getting Evan away from him, the hands on his ass and between his legs remaining in their places, he at least got the alpha to pause in his actions, allowing Jon to catch his breath.

“We can’t- You-“

Evan nodded slowly, regretful look growing in his eyes. “Jon, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to. I just thought-“ Whatever he thought wasn’t heard and didn’t matter as Jon pushed forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, drawing back after a moment and shaking his head.

Blue eyes showed complete honesty. “I want to. I- I do. We just- Can you lock the door? Or jam it- or-“ Evan didn’t wait, regret vanishing in seconds. A wolfish grin spread across his lips, baring sharp teeth with excitement as his hands slipped away from Jon and he strode to the laundromat door. Fiddling with the cabinet of drawers just inside the laundromat, he found three keys and tried them all until he found the one that fit. Once locked away in privacy, the outside world completely unaware, he turned and prowled his way back to Jon.

With that grin still on his lips and his hungry eyes not moving an inch from Jon, he tugged off his shirt and slipped his pants off his hips. Jon didn’t even try to look away, mouth drying at the sight of Evan’s toned body and the look in his eyes. He licked his lips, squirming where he sat and spreading his legs to make space for the heat between them.

Evan wasted no time when reaching him, tugging his sweatpants off and yanking at his shirt until Jon pulled it off. Left in just their boxers, neither of them bothered with taking their time. Strong hands fit over the muscles of Jon’s thighs, mouth a breath away from his and grin eager and teasing. A bonfire raged between them and it was far too late for it to be put out.

“What do you want?” Evan muttered, voice low and enticing as he bared his teeth in a grin. When Jon leant forward to close the gap, he pulled back, not giving him any satisfaction. Instead, he avoided Jon’s mouth and kissed along the length of his jaw, reaching his ear and tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “Tell me,” he breathed, two fingers curling into the waistband of Jon’s boxers. The brunette bit back a whimper, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut for a prolonged moment. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Jon didn’t try and stop his groan, no longer caring how needy he sounded in his frustration. But though he may have been desperate, he wouldn’t stoop _so_ low as to give in completely. “I ain’t- I ain’t gonna beg!” His scowl hardly made it to his lips, failing to pick up any of his defiance as he panted. It didn’t help when his hips uselessly rutted forwards, craving contact, craving relief.

Evan grinned, biting lightly at his jaw. “You won’t?” he purred, dropping his mouth to slide his tongue down Jon’s throat. “You sure? I won’t touch you until you tell me where you want me.” The teasing was borderline evil, the jackass of a Canadian just wanting to pull Jon apart piece by piece.

Jon refused.

An idea popped into mind, an act of challenge and revenge: make Evan lose control instead. He placed one hand to Evan’s chest and pushed, dropping to the floor and following him.

The alpha complied, allowing himself to be pushed back until he was leaning against the washing machine across from Jon’s. He waited, smile calm and controlled as he examined the sharpness in Jon’s eyes. “Fine,” he spat, and with a grin of his own, Jon stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. Evan’s smile drifted, attention locked on Jon who parted his lips to slowly slip his tongue around and between his fingers under Evan’s heated stare. A soft growl slipped out from beneath Evan’s tongue, but Jon knew he wasn’t going to break that easy. He leaned in close, pulling his slick fingers out and grinning. “I’ll do it myself.”

Resting his hand on the machine behind Evan, he spread his legs and slipped his hand behind himself and beneath his boxers. Keeping his eyes on Evan’s, he kept his head high  and pressed his finger past the ring of muscles to the first knuckle.

On instinct, he pulled his lip between his teeth and he didn’t hold back the breathy whine as he pushed his index finger all the way into himself. Discomfort. Slight burn. It had been a long time since Jon had played with himself like this but seeing the fire burn behind Evan’s eyes only fuelled him on.

He tipped his head back, still watching Evan as he slipped his finger out and pushed it all the way back in. Finding himself a rhythm, it became easier, more comfortable, more natural to have something pushed inside of him.

With Evan watching, he was filled with excitement.

Sucking in a deep breath, he pulled his finger out and pressed it back in alongside the second one. The stretch was noticeable, burning slightly as he ground back against the touch to allow for a better angle. Once pushed in, he panted and paused a moment, before he pressed his fingertips up against his own walls.

The feeling was incredible. Pleasure flushing through his nerves and sparked flames in his lower belly for just a moment. The sensation pushed a moan out of him, and he didn’t mean to let his eyes roll shut as he arched his back. Nor did he mean to let himself cry out: “Ev- Evaan-“, as he pushed both digits back in again, picking up speed. He needed more of that feeling, needed more of that fire.

That was all the other alpha could take.

Evan’s fingers snapped around Jon’s wrist, pausing him in his movement and drawing an uncomfortable whine from his lips. Under the intense, dark stare, Jon couldn’t wait any longer.

“Touch me,” he demanded pulling his fingers out and grasping Evan’s wrist. No more modesty, no more shame. He lifted Evan’s hand to his mouth, pulling three tan fingers into his mouth and shamelessly licking and sucking on them. Once thickly coated in his saliva, he tugged them out and backed up, pulling Evan forward.

He turned, facing his back to his lover, and pulled Evan’s spare hand past him to rest on the vibrating washing machine. Releasing his hold on Evan, Jon gripped the edge of the machine and glanced over his shoulder.

He pushed his ass right back against Evan’s hard-on.

“Fill me up. Stretch-“ Slicked up fingers hovered in the air, a breathy groan slipping from Evan’s lips as he instinctively ground his hips forward against Jon’s ass. He faltered at the flush of excitement that rushed through his veins and shivered as Evan growled. “Stretch me out and- and fuck me.” He met Evan’s grinding, rocking his hips back as the Canadian pinned him against the machine. With his knee, Evan spread his pale legs and slipped his hand beneath the cloth.

Leaning forward and pressing his chest to the needy alpha’s back, he gripped his hip and growled again. “Since you asked so nicely,” he purred, the growl in his voice growing.

He pushed his first two fingers in and Jon’s head snapped back, almost _howling_ at the electricity that bolted through his whole body. “Fuck-“ he groaned, pushing back against Evan with a long whine. “G-go!” he blurted out, legs shaking with anticipation.

Evan obeyed, driving those two fingers in and out of the alpha who was basically plastered to the top of the washing machine, arms folded beneath his head as he jerked back. His stomach twisted, tying itself in knots that tightened with every drive.

“This what you want me to do?” Evan purred, kissing along the arch of Jon’s shoulder blade. “This is how you wanna be stretched? On my fingers?” His words grew rougher, thicker and heavier, teeth snapping at different spots on Jon’s back. “I don’t know if you’ll be able to handle three. Don’t know if you could handle _me_.”

Jon moaned, pushing back against him and allowing his legs to spread further, wanting more of Evan closer and deeper. “N- no- I can.”

“Can you?” Purred just behind his ear, chin on his shoulder.

Frustrated whine. “Ye-es, please- please, I want more, I can- I can take more.” He pushed himself up off the washing machine, turning to look over his shoulder and meet Evan’s eyes. “I want you to- to fuck me. I need- oh, fuck-“

Three fingers pushed into him and he fell back to the machine, legs giving way as Evan kept an torturously slow pace. They pressed in, twirled and scissored, curled and reached, drove deeper and deeper. Jon’s legs shook like leaves, whines and gasps dropping from his mouth like water as he pressed his forehead to the cool metal.

“Evan, Eva-an, Evan-“ The name fell from his tongue like a prayer; moaned, gasped, whined. Jon was seconds away from bursting into flames, his insides boiling and his skin slick with sweat. The scent of lust painted the whole building, the scent of precum drifted between them. The knot in Jon’s stomach tightened and tightened, threatening to snap.

Evan slipped his hand around Jon’s front, nudging his boxers down and letting his cock spring free, swollen and dripping.

“Are you close?” he growled, his fingers stilling inside Jon who let out a low moan of loss. The taller man barely managed to nod his head, grinding his hips back in hopes for more friction only for the fingers inside him to pull out altogether. He bared his teeth in frustration, managing a growl that sounded more like a whine. “You’re ready to come on my fingers? I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Evan’s fingers slid up the underside of his cock, thumb sliding over the slit and causing the American to jerk his hips. There was nothing but disappointment and frustration that filtered into Jon’s blood as that same hand slid back down his dick and tightened around its base.

“I’m not sure I want to let that happen just yet,” Evan purred, cruel teasing tone driving Jonathan crazy as the weakened alpha groaned. He couldn’t rock his hips. He couldn’t grind back against Evan. He was powerless to pleasure himself and by the looks of it, Evan wasn’t going to make it easy for him to reach his climax. That cruel mouth crawled along the arch of his shoulder, before he tugged on Jon’s arm and turned him.

The taller whimpered, leaning back against the washer with shaking legs and a flushed face. Evan grinned, admiring the image and taking in the moment. He lifted Jon’s leg, bending it and pressing it as far as it would go towards his chest without hurting him. With access to his entrance again, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jon’s, pushing his lips apart to allow entry for his tongue. When he pulled away, Jon obediently holding his leg in place, Evan pressed two fingers to Jon’s bottom lip.

“Open,” he commanded, and the other didn’t hesitate to let them into his mouth.

He sucked on them, grazed his teeth along them, swirled his tongue around and between them and whined like a submissive little omega. Evan watched in a trance, soft smile on his face as he admired the wrecked man before him.

“I want to fuck you,” Evan said, the blunt words drawing shivers up and down Jon’s spine. “I want to fuck you now, against this washing machine. And I want to take you home and fuck you tonight in my bed. I want you to smell like me. I want you to wear my _mark_. I want you to be mine.”

Jon keened, fingertips pressing down on his tongue. Confusion swirled in his eyes and Evan removed his fingers, dropping them between Jon’s legs and not waiting to press one digit back up into him. He didn’t move it though and when Jon attempted to grind down, the hand on the underside of his thigh tightened in warning.  

Composing himself, Jon exhaled. “But we’re- we’re both alphas…”

Evan’s lips twitched, glimmer in his eye as pulled his finger out. He drove it back in hard and fast, watching with his head tilted as his finger rolled over a small bundle of nerds. Jon jolted, hips jerking hard and a whimper slipping from his lips. Evan grinned. “I don’t _care_ if you’re an alpha, beta or omega. You’re Jonathan and you drive me crazy and every time I look at you, I can’t stop thinking about kissing you and fucking you and _claiming_ you. I don’t care _what_ you are, as long as you’re fucking mine.” He played with the bundle of nerves further, circling it with his finger and watching the effects on Jon’s face.

Blue eyes rolled shut, teeth bit harshly at his lip. “Then fuck me,” he pushed out, holding back his moan, “and claim me.”

The finger slipped out. Two pushed back in, pressing heavily against his prostate. Evan ducked his head, nipping twice at the muscle of Jon’s shoulder and dragging his tongue up the side of his neck. With a sharp, possessive growl, he sunk his teeth into Jonathan’s skin, relishing in the cry of pleasure and pain and tasting the blood on his tongue.

Even with a hand around the base of Jon’s dick, the mating bite mixed with the abuse of his prostate was too much for him to bear. His whole body shuddered, the only thing stopping him from collapsing being Evan pinning him to the vibrating washing machine. He came, releasing thick ropes of white fluid onto his and Evan’s stomachs.

His head tipped back as he climaxed, mouth agape and hips rolling down against the fingers inside him. A low moan dripped from his tone as he rode out his orgasm until his body relaxed with a gentle sigh. Evan gripped the underside of his thigh to keep it up, pinning Jon with his body and fitting their mouths together.

Evan kissed with heat, tongue slipping in and out, memorising territory as he nipped at Jon’s lips and growled into his mouth. His hips rocked subconsciously, a need for his own hunger to be satisfied.

“Evan,” Jon sighed, their lips parting. Evan’s face pressed to his neck, holding his leg and hip and rutting against him with a growl. The overstimulation against Jon was almost too much but his cock was already hardening again, leaking and pleading for a second release. Jon let his head fall back and huffed a deep breath, teeth bared.

The pain of the overstimulation faded to pleasure in a few minutes as Evan kissed, licked and pampered the wound on Jon’s neck. His hips never stopped their gyrating, dragging his cock against Jon’s own or against his entrance.

“Are you sure?” The words were hardly audible, growled and starving. A thread of self-control.

Jon whimpered, feeling claws dig into the meat of his thigh. Evan pressed against his entrance, drawing a moan from his lips, and Jon drew his fingers down Evan’s chest, tearing through the skin with his claws. “ _Yes_ , Ev- Fuck me,” he panted, throwing his head back and baring his teeth.

Evan kissed up his throat, placing a slow kiss to his lips before drawing out to meet his mate’s needy gaze. When he pushed in, Jon saw white. His mouth agape in a soundless moan; he’d never felt so _full_ , and the stretch felt incredible. The feeling of bliss coursed through his veins.

A warning growl was all he got before Evan pulled out and jerked back in, dropping his mouth to Jon’s raised calf and littering it with bites and kisses. “You’re perfect,” he whispered, lifting his attention away from Jon’s calf. Instead he took a moment to admire his alpha’s face; bottom lip red and split, eyes fluttering in pleasure, cheeks pink, mouth agape. He dipped his head and nipped at Jon’s jaw, catching those blue eyes in his as he rolled his hips back and forth again.

“E- Evan,” Jon muttered, moaning as the Canadian bottomed out, swaying forwards and pressing their lips together. Teeth and tongue were relentless, claiming Jon’s mouth and committing it all to memory. The movements of his hips didn’t stop, and the pain of overstimulation could no longer be felt beneath the pleasure building and tightening in Jon’s lower belly.

But Evan was moving too slow, taking his time, being careful with Jon. His hips moved almost lazily as he bit at his mate’s lips and sighed into his mouth. Whines and whimpers grew louder in Jon’s impatience. He couldn’t last much longer like that; he needed more.

With a weak growl, Jon nudged him back a few steps, gasping at the emptiness he felt without him. Their kiss parted for just a moment as Evan helped him turn around and brace himself against the washing machine. Turning his head, he moaned against Evan’s lips, kissing him over his shoulder and grazing the Canadian’s wrists with his claws as he tugged him closer.

When Evan pushed back into Jon, both men broke apart with a moan; Evan hanging his head for a moment at how tight Jon was around his cock. Jon couldn’t wait though, grinding back against him and arching his back as his claws broke through the metal casing of the machine below him. “Evan,” he growled, moaning at the intrusion shifting inside him, “if you don’t… start fucking me like- like an _alpha_ , I’m going to-“ He gasped, words leaving him completely as Evan braced himself against the washing machine and jerked his hips hard and fast.

“I’ll fuck you like you’re an _omega_ , if you keep whining like that,” he growled, not waiting any longer as he pulled out and slammed back in. Jon cried out, biting down on his own arm as Evan pounded into him, growling pleasantly as Jon jerked back to meet his thrusts. The alpha moaned and whined, throwing his head back in the pleasure as Evan’s claws pierced through the skin of his hip.

Chest plastered to the washing machine, the new angle of Evan’s thrusting was perfect. The head of his cock rolled over Jon’s prostate with every thrust, sending wave after wave of pleasure crashing through his body.

“You’re so tight,” Evan moaned, baring his teeth as he rested his forehead to Jon’s shoulder blade. His mate groaned in response, no longer able to form words as his mind flooded with sensations and scents.

Honey. Lust. Need. Pleasure. They consumed his thoughts, drawing his own scent out stronger, scent of clover only urging Evan on.

“Better than an omega,” he growled, nipping at Jon’s spine. “Better than anyone. Sound so pretty, so hot. Smell _so_ good. Want to smell myself on you every day, want everyone to know you’re mine and _only_ mine.”

“Yours, yours, yours. My mate, my _Alpha_ \- Fuck-“ Evan jerked his hips _harder_ , picking up speed and power as they both drew closer to their ends. Honey and clover mingled and mixed to create something delicious, something addictive.

Evan purred at the title, grip tightening on Jon’s hip. “That’s right.” Possessive. Controlling. “Gonna fuck you until you don’t even smell like yourself anymore.” His canines dug into the back of Jon’s shoulder, growling against his skin and the taste of blood as he thrust harder, down into Jon. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you barely remember your name.” Animalistic. Lack of control.

Jon keened, rocking back and panting. He couldn’t do anything more, breathing, “Evan,” and “Alpha,” between his sounds of pleasure. The knots in his stomach tightened too quickly, the repetitive pressure on his prostate taking him apart piece by piece. “I’m gon- I can’t- It’s-“ His words drifted into a low whine, too weak to speak his train of thought aloud. He dragged his claws through the metal, throwing his head back as the pressure in his lower belly built.

Evan growled. “You gonna come?” he asked, pressing right up against Jon’s back as he fucked him. Jon held himself back with his last shred of strength, keening at Evan’s words. “I don’t even have to touch you,” he purred, kissing the bumps of his spine and grinning against his shoulder. Jon let out a moan, nodding his head as he pushed back against his mate. Claws drifted up his thigh. “Go ahead then. Come, Jon. _Come for me_.” He pressed his tongue against the bitemark on the back of Jon’s shoulder, the command sending a shiver through the weakened alpha.

Jon whimpered, completely vulnerable to his mate behind him. The pressure on the bitemark and the heavy push of Evan’s cock against his prostate were enough to throw him over, but Evan’s words dragged him down faster than he could follow. His back arched, thin whine escaping his tongue as he thrust his hips back.

Mouth agape, eyes shut, he hit his climax obediently and finished, his fluid splattering the washing machine door as Evan helped him ride through his orgasm for the second time. The Canadian growled, rolling his hips with a final few thrusts. As Jon came, he tightened around the alpha, tipping him over the edge too as he finished inside Jon.

His forehead fell to rest against Jon’s shoulder, still as his fluid spilled out and down their thighs. Sweat cooled on their skin, bodies drained of energy as they slowly recollected themselves, panting.

Jon didn’t lift his face from the cool metal for a long few minutes, fingertips resting atop the claw marks he’d left on the washing machine top. A pleasured sigh slipped from his tongue when Evan pulled out, tugging on Jon’s bleeding hips. Exhausted and weak, he whined, but allowed himself to be pulled upright and turned around.

When Evan’s lips fitted against his, he kept his eyes closed and kissed back lazily. Fingers gentle against his jaw, they grazed over the mating bite mark on the side of Jon’s neck and the alpha sighed into Evan’s mouth.

“Are you okay?” the Canadian asked, once they’d split, cupping his mate’s face to stop him from falling forward. Worry accented his words as baby blue eyes slowly blinked open. The dopey smile that formed on bruised lips washed any worry away as Jon ran a heavy hand through his hair.

“I’m… great,” he slurred, blinking slowly. “Brilliant. Fan- fantastic!” A heavy giggle dropped from his grin and Evan shook his head with a smile.

“You want to be my mate?” Evan asked, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. He caught Jon who fell forward against him, winding tired arms over his shoulders and tucking his head against Evan’s neck. The American nodded, kissing Evan’s shoulder. “You gotta-“ Before he could properly remind the other, sharp teeth broke his skin and sunk into the side of his neck. A soft exhale sounded from the feeling and Jon grinned, retracting his teeth and licking affectionately at the wound.

Fingers against his jaw eased him back and Jon accepted the eager kiss without temptation, lashes fluttering at the tongue that mapped out the feeling of his lower lip.

 _Beep, beep!_ The alarm startled both men apart, Evan’s washing machine coming to a stop as it finished its cycle perfectly in time. They watched each other in surprise, before Jon’s pretty eyes creased in a quiet giggle and Evan smiled. Brown eyes took a small moment to admire the image before him: sleepy Jon trying to blink himself awake with that gorgeous dopey smile on his face. Evan’s grin broadened. “Who knew two orgasms was all it took to put you to sleep?”

The pouty glare he received only made him laugh as he passed Jon his shirt and boxers. “Fuck off,” he murmured, no real edge to his words as he yanked his shirt on. He ignored Evan’s laugh when he stumbled trying to put his boxers back on and hopped around trying to get back into his sweatpants. “I need a damn… shower,” he grunted, yanking them up over his hips.

Arms wound round his front, Evan’s chest pressing to his back as the man nipped at the shell of his ear. “We should take one together,” he purred, grinning as Jon’s neck and ears flushed pink, “to, y’know… save water.”

Jon wriggled out of his hold, stumbling back to put a bit of space between them as he glared, and Evan laughed. “I- I want a new mate!” he declared, hugging himself as he stuck his bottom lip out. “One who doesn’t- doesn’t laugh at me and- a- and tease me!”

Evan laughed, opening his machine and emptying his clothing and linen into his basket, grabbing a cloth and wiping off the front of Jon’s machine. The cloth found a home in the bin, just as Jon’s machine finished also.

“Come on,” Evan urged, picking up his basket. He grinned at his mate, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “As much as I _love_ how you reek of my scent”—the purr in his words had Jon shivering—“we both smell like sex, and so does the rest of this place. So, we should _definitely_ get out of here before anyone else turns up.”

Jon, ignoring the blush on his freckled cheeks, nodded as he closed his machine and picked up his basket. Sharp eyes stayed on him, examining the flustered look on his face as he tried to get the thought of sharing a shower out of his head. At the weak glare Evan received, the Canadian grinned, playful and well-aware of the fluster going on in Jon’s mind: a soft growl purring from behind his gleaming canines.

“C’mon.” Evan nudged Jon with his shoulder, walking down the hall to the door which he quickly unlocked. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he watched fondly as Jon shuffled after him. “Midget,” he dropped behind him, kicking the door open and holding it with his foot as Jon shoved past him, grumbling and glaring at his mate as the loud and bright world outside swallowed them.


End file.
